cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Principal's Office
Unknown Author. Possibly EmpyrealInvective. Hello my name is Christopher Thacker. I was fifteen years old when this happened and it was 1988 when it happened. I always wanted to be a teacher until this incident. I am writing this at my friend Raphael’s house. So here’s my story. It was a family of my mother, father, brother and I. I come from a long line of families that discovered wondrous things. I moved here because my mom and dad had a promotion at the same day and they work as teachers in my old school. They both had to move to a city called Asteroid city. The town sign said: “Founded in 1888, you will call this place paradise when you’re here.” We bought a nice house and I had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a basement, and a library. The house I would always dream of. I went to Wal-Mart to get some groceries that my mom asked me to get. The weird thing about this was when I walked in to the front, there were missing children signs. Not just like ten (as usual) but thirty and more. I got the groceries and I saw a girl. She had long, beautiful brunette hair, glowing brown eyes, and a dark red and dark black jacket on. She was listening to music wearing a red and black headphone. I said, “Hey can you show me where the apples are?” I asked her. She told me to follow her and I did. She asked, “Are you that Christopher kid that’s new here?” I said, “Yeah.” We found the apples and we got to know each other really well. She said she was a famous cheerleader and whenever she got mad she would draw pictures which she always does. I said, trying not to act like a fool, “I would want to be a teacher.” I asked her if she would be my friend and she gladly and kindly said yes. She started to introduce me to things and I really liked her. She was really I complemented her on how she looked and she really appreciated it. She said that her best friend was missing and they have been friends since they were about three. I told her I had to go take the groceries back home so my mom could cook dinner. She told me her name was Lauren Nichole Tide. We hugged and we went our separate ways. When I came home my parents said hi and my brother was upstairs playing "Soul Calibur 4" and I joined him. I ate my dinner and went to my memory foam bed. I had a good dream at first, I was with Lauren and it was like a fantasy date I always wanted. But the other part was Lauren and I was being taken by a man. A man who had blood splattered over his shirt, rapid twitching eyes, and an evil grin. His face was dark by the hat in the darkness of night. He took us to a place that looked like a basement. The he took a butcher knife and then he put the bloody shining knife to my throat and starts slicing from the right side slowly. It was like I could actually feel what it was like. I woke up and I screamed. “Honey, is everything okay?” my mom asked? “Yeah, just a very strange nightmare I had.” I was sweating everywhere. I told my mom what happened. She was freaked out about what I had told her. I didn’t get much sleep that night. I went outside in the morning to wait for my bus. Something caught my eye. It felt like something was watching me. But I shrugged it off as a weird feeling. I got on the bus and went to school. This is where it starts too disturbed me. When I went to school at 3rd period, I had to be called to Mr. Tide’s office which principal’s office. I wasn’t in trouble or anything; I just had grabbed some papers that my parents had to sign. Then it hit me. That awful smell, it smelled like a dead animals all piled up together and were rotting. The smell was behind a door. When he was looking at the sky I touched the cold door knob and I accidentally hit it and I could hear an echo. Then I got out of the door to get away from that smell. “Man, he needs some Frebreze or something.” I muttered to myself. At 5th period my friends and I went to lunch and today was hamburgers and hotdogs. I took both and we sat down. Then I saw Lauren, and smiled and waved at me, I waved back. I ate the hotdog. It really didn’t taste like any hotdogs. It was mushy and look like a part of an artery to me, I mean it was school lunch. Then I started to take a bite out of the hamburger. And that didn’t taste the same either. It kinda made me sick. My friends Raphael and Christian told me that the food didn’t always tasted like this until Mr. Tide came. We talked for a while until our teacher came. We went outside and Lauren was alone. I mean she was the coolest kids in school but I was the loser. I asked her if she was related to Mr. Tide. She replied, “Why does everybody ask that? No, I’m not.” She said in a soothing voice but kinda angrily. Then we had to go back to class. After school I asked my friends what was behind that door in the principal’s office that smelled so foul. They didn’t have a clue. Weeks and months has passed and more children were gone missing and the friendship of Lauren and I grew more. I was watching a news anchorman telling to leave kids in the house because there has been a recent kidnapping. So I stayed home playing my Ps3 and then I fell asleep. It was like 5:30 pm. But the dream I had a couple months ago had been continuing. The man stopped to the middle of my throat and he took Lauren. The cold hearted man starts putting her into a water board. He didn’t use water though to kill her though. He took the butcher knife and started slice her hands and arms. Blood gone to her shoulder to her hand and dripped and she was screaming in agony. I wanted to wake up but something made me asleep. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” I asked. He chopped off her arm. All you can hear is the splatter and gushing of blood and the sound of bones cracking. She screamed for help but it was no use. I tried to break loose but the shackles were too strong. He did the same thing to her other arm, but he took a filet knife and he started to cut under her perfect skin and now was ripping it right off Leaving only the red mushy muscle. She was gushing dark red liquid from her mouth. He took three fingers and dug slowly into her left eye. Her other eye rolled back and dark red black blood started gushing through the sockets. He took the eye and smashed it. He got a regular knife and carved downward slowly looking like a sad face. After that he left the twitching body alone. After that he was coming to me. He took my head and made me look at the body of the one I loved. Then he took his fist and dug it into my stomach and pulling my arteries. “GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!” I screamed. I swear I could really feel the pain. I cried of pain and agony screaming bloody Mary as he took me apart. Skin, to muscle, to bone. Then my brother woke me up because I was screaming again but this time I was crying. I told him what happened in both dreams. He said that it would be a secret. I got into the bus. Raphael and Christian gestured me to sit with them. We talked and then I said, “Hey you guys want to see what’s behind the door?” Christian asked, “Why are you scared?” “I really don’t want to tell you guys it’s a secret.” they said no about what is behind that door. “DAMMIT!” I said to myself. “Dude what’s wrong with your eyes?” Raph asked. “Nothing I just had a really bad night last night.” I told them. I really wanted to see what’s down there. But I think I can forget about it. So after school I told them what happened to me and they asked me, “You like Lauren?” I said, “Yeah, a lot but were just friends she would never go out with me.” I said sadly. And they asked me questions about where I would’ve got the nightmares. I’ve remembered that the strange man put me in a bag over my head and dragged me what felt like stairs. I went to Lauren’s house and picked her up for to grab a smoothie at Smoothie King. So then we got there and I had the balls to ask her out I remember what I said, “Hey Laur, will you be my beautiful girlfriend?” She cried yes so many times and smiled with her cute dimples with tears filling the holes. Then we went to the park for a walk and during like the middle of it I felt cold air go right through me. A chill went through my spine. We took our bikes and rode and she told me about her family and how much she hated her dad because he was never with her and never did anything special in her life. She also doesn’t want me to meet him because it might have been surprising to me who he was. So I took her home and yes I did kiss her on the cheek. And we said our goodnights and she went inside. I went home and had that strange feeling again from the months before like someone was watching and stalking every move I make and every word I say. I went to deep slumber and had no dream until there was my and Laur’s head cut off and the shadow man holding them. I saw both of our eyes cut out, my head having a crack of where a bone saw would be. I saw her nose ripped off and mine had half of it ripped. I woke up and saw the time. It was 3:00 p.m. “Damn what the hell was that? That was the freakiest shit I ever seen!” I whispered silently. I went downstairs and fell on the couch and slept. I woke up and hearing, “CHRIS GET YOUR ASS UP!” my mom screamed. “Wha-what?” I said trying to get my eyes open. “YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TILL THE BUS! BRUSH YOUR TEETH, GET YOUR CLOTHES, and GET YOUR BACKPACK!” she yelled. I woke up and got ready. Raph’s birthday was today and he invited me. So after school I got ready for his party. I called up Raph saying, “Hey dude is it ok if I bring Lauren?” I asked. “Yeah my mom doesn’t mind. But don’t do any funny business.” Raph said happily. So then I called Lauren and she picked up. “Hey do you want go to my buddy’s birthday party?” I asked her. She said, “Yeah, I'd love to.” I rode my two seated bike and she hopped on. We rode to his house and got over there. It was like no other party I went to. He had everything. Video Games, Music, Voltage Mt. Dews with Nerds, War Head powder, and sour skittles. Yes we all drank it. First we did a play fight and I won against that idiot kid Brett, then we played video games like "Silent Hill," "Dead Space," and scary games that my girlfriend enjoy because she loves things with gore and blood in it, after we were done with the games me and my friends went outside and went through the woods. I told Lauren to stay in the house until I came back. She said she would. When we got to the wooded area I swear I could feel that someone was watching me. But I told Raph and Christian what happened to my dream and they finally said, “Ok we will see what’s down there but were a team ok.” Raph said. “Ok as a team.” After that we went back at the house and my girlfriend said that she wanted to dance some more. Raph was the DJ and I felt so awkward when he played a 70’s like music. Then I took her home and BRKK! I heard a trash can falling. “WHAT THE HELL? WHO’S THERE!” I screamed only a couple blocks from my house I turned my head backwards trying to see who it was. Bam I got hit in the face. I woke up after ten minutes saying, “Wha- what the fuck happened,” but Lauren was gone. I didn’t know what to do so I went up to Raph’s and Christian’s house and they answered. “GUYS I THINK SOMEONE TOOK LAUREN!” “What are we doing standing around for let's go.” Raph asked. “Let’s grabs some knives.” Christian suggested which we would need them. After we grabbed the knives and I did what my mind told me to go. “Come on guys, let's go to the school the room must be behind the door that I was always talking about.” We got to the school and we broke into the school and back then schools didn’t have cameras. But we creped to the principal’s office and we broke in the door and there we say it. A basement that lead down to the darkest part of hell. We found the light switch and turned it on. The room had the red crimson blood splattered in the wall, intestines sewn together like sausage in butcher shops, and jars filled with eyes, testicles, and even brains. We all puked as I tried to see who the kids were. And then I remembered the faces of the kids in the missing children pictures. We all stood in shock in horror. Then we heard keys so we shut the door and turn the lights. We all hid and I heard the screaming of Lauren and then… BOOM! I heard the door slammed shut and I saw a glimpse of Lauren. He had her with a bag over her head. I heard mumbling from Lauren crying out: “Why fath-, why do you do this!” As in my dream he put her on the water board. He took a fillet knife and sharpened it. The knife was sharper… sharper than the peaks of the mountains (as it looked) and the crazed principal went to Lauren. “Goodnight my darling, this will be the last time I see you. I hope you had so much fun enjoying your life. And you and your boyfriend Chris will join you too. Man I remember when you were first born. Now for you to have your final moments of breathing.” He told her. He kissed her on the forehead and raised the knife and we jumped out. “Don’t you fucking hurt her you bastard!” I screamed. He dropped the knife in shock and Raph and Christian grabbed him by the arms. I called the cops and they said that they would be there in ten minutes. The principal broke loose in a burning hell rage and he picked up the fillet knife and I picked up a chain. I swung the chain at him and I missed. Trying to get the chain back he dashed at me like a bull and dodged his running and he smashed into the table where there was the sewn up intestines lying there. I grabbed the rest of the chain and put it around his neck and pulled it up to his jaw. Making gargling sounds he said, “You think you’re so smart kid! DO YOU!” He took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed me in the leg. Raph tackled him and started smashing his head on the concrete floor. I pulled the knife out of my leg and I grabbed four knives and stabbed his wrists and ankles the concrete ground. I went to the water board and slashed the chains loose. Lauren hugged me and I told Raph and Christian to take Lauren outside while the principal broke out the knives and it was just me and him. Blood was splattered on our faces, waiting to fight for life or death. We broke out with war cries and we battled with only our fists like gladiators. We swung and missed and he took his other fist and extended it and I grabbed this fistful hand and grabbed his throat. I picked him up and threw him against the wall. He got up quick and put me to the ground. I got out of his hold and took a jar and smashed it on his head. He got up a few seconds regaining his conscious and I took his arm pushing in the elbow making a loud crack sound and karate chopped his neck causing him to lose oxygen and he fell down unconscious. I fell in the floor and I was found in the hospital room. I was bruised and had deep cuts and gauges all over my body. But right after I got out of the hospital I went to his sentencing. They said that he would be sentenced to electrocution. I went to the room and watched him dead in the eyes while they were latching him to the chair. He said, “You better watch out Christopher! This will happen again and I will rise even when I’m dead. I have people that will do the same thing like my kid.” They shocked him and his brains splattered all across the room. Now I have a good life. The four of us had therapy after the incident and were all normal. Lauren and I got married after High school and we have one kid. I still have nightmares about the incident but I take it as a memory. Lauren just got a job at the school. Funny thing there are a lot of missing children signs. I know she will be a great principal. Category:CreepyPasta Article